powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Adaptive Weaponry
The ability to utilize a weapon that is capable of adapting. Variation of Power Weaponry. Also Called * Evolving Weapon/Weaponry Capabilities The user utilizes a specialized weapon that is capable of adapting to a variety of situations. This weapon is capable of analyzing the situation (whether mystically, psionically, or scientifically) and adapting characteristics needed to overcome any and all obstacles in the aforementioned situation. It may even be able to transmute itself to other existing forms of weaponry, thereby allowing it to adapt to situations that require a different weapon. For example, if a long-range weapon is needed, but the weapon's current form is that of a sword, it would transmute itself into the form of a bow, a spear, of any other long-range weapon. Applications *Empathic Weaponry - Bond between weapon and master. **Soul-Bound Weapon - Sometimes the source of the empathic bond. **Weapon Merge - Another possible source of the bond. *Infusion - The weapon can infuse itself with the right energies to combat the enemy. **Elemental Transmutation - The weapon can transmute its makeup to better fit the situation. **Property Infusion - The weapon can infuse itself with the desired properties required to claim victory. *Reactive Adaptation - The essential power to react to and adapt to threats. **Adaptive Power-Level - Can alter its own strength in terms of firepower when dealing with opposition that is vastly superior. **Mode Switching - The weapon will develop different modes for situations are encountered frequently. **Power Opposition - Often, an adaptation calls for the power opposite that of the enemy. *Weapon Transmutation - The weapon can transmute itself to better fit the required situation. **Weapon Regeneration - The weapon is capable of regenerating itself or any broken off pieces/parts. **Weaponry Refinement - The weapon can enhance itself to perform or have better quality. **Weapon State - The weapon can change its state to provide different/various benefits and uses. Variations * Adaptive Artillery * Adaptive Blade Construction * Adaptive Bow Construction * Adaptive Polearm Construction * Adaptive Whip Generation Associations *Absolute Attack *Adaptive Armor *Adaptation Manipulation *Power Weaponry *Powerful Objects *Powers Via Weapon *Weapon Arsenal *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Powers *Weapon Proficiency Limitations * May not be permanent. * Adaptations may have their limits. For example, an adaption to an element may leave it vulnerable to another. * User may not be proficient in the different forms that the weapon transmutes into. * May not be able to adapt to all situations. Known Users See also: Evolving Weapon. Known Items Gallery Allen_Walker_-_Cross.jpg|Allen Walker's (D.Gray-man) Innocence evolves and grow stronger as he synchronizes with it, adapting to become a large arm... Allen_Walker_-_Crown_Clown.jpg|...claws... Allen_Walker_-_Cross_Paling.jpg|...an energy cannon... Allen_Walker_-_Sword_of_Exorcism.jpg|...and the Sword of Exorcism. Rebellion_DmC_Render_Vertical.png|The Rebellion (DmC: Devil May Cry) is connected to Dante's Nephalem heritage, allowing it to shift forms and become a variety of both angelic and demonic weapons depending on the situation. Tessaiga.png|Tessaiga (InuYasha) is a highly adaptive sword that assimilates demonic powers by making contact with any demonic energy or demon-based artifact and converting their power into a cutting nature. KIA_Tactigon_001.jpg|The Tactigon (Marvel Comics) is an Omega-Level hyper-adaptive weapon that is capable of dealing with virtually any threat imaginable. Jack Rakan pactio.jpg|Jack Rakan (Negima) possesses the Armiger Milliplex, which can transform into "any shape imaginable", from multiple weapons of any kind to armor. ShintetsuNyoi.jpg|Shintetsu Nyoi (Shakugan no Shana) is a polearm weapon that can change form into any weapon the wielder wishes it to be, even multiplying into thousands of itself. Soul_Edge.jpg|Soul Edge (Soulcalibur series) adapts to its wielder, taking on different forms depending on what weapon the user is most comfortable wielding... PH_Soul_Edge.PNG|...ranging from a sword and shield... NM_2p.PNG|...to a cleaver... Soul_Edge_(Cervantes).jpg|...to twin blades... Soul_Calibur_II_Soul_Edge(Complete).png|...while also growing more powerful with each soul or fragment the blade collects. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Adaptations Category:Object-based Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Combinations Category:Items Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers